


Things That Go Bump in the Night

by salamandelbrot



Series: Old School Wrasslesmut [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 1992, Haunted House, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Non-Consensual, Other, Sex Pollen, Sounding, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamandelbrot/pseuds/salamandelbrot
Summary: High Energy encounters something strange in abandoned house.





	

Something brushed across his thigh and Koko jumped. He glared at Owen over his shoulder. "Very funny." 

"What?" Behind the camcorder, Owen was all innocence. Koko knew better. His partner was not the kind of guy you could take into a supposedly haunted house without expecting a prank or two-million. 

The World Ghosthunting Federation. It would probably lose less money than the World Bodybuilding Federation, because at least handing out camcorders to your tag division and having them traipse around abandoned buildings between house shows was cheap. 

"It was probably a huge spider," Owen said helpfully. 

"Uh-huh." Koko turned his flashlight back to the dusty room. "And here we have some creepy statuary and taxidermied critters." He swept his light past a demon with moose antlers, what looked to be a tiger skeleton, a huge crucifix with a bear head in place of Jesus's, and then he froze, gasping, hardly believing his eyes. "Oh my God, is that a Great Auk? Owen, c'mere!" He picked his way across the room, careful not to trip on the occult paraphernalia scattered around the floor. But Owen's footsteps didn't follow. 

He turned to see Owen frozen in the doorway. 

"Koko," Owen whispered, eyes wide. "There's something on my leg." 

He threw his arms up in exasperation. "Oh, come on!" 

"I'm not kidding around." Owen was a good enough actor to look that scared, Koko knew, and dedicated enough to keep it up for a rib. But still.... 

"Okay," he said, crossing the room back to Owen, "am I a sucker?" 

"Yeah," said Owen, voice cracking. "But there really is something on my leg." 

Worry growing, Koko peeked around Owen's back. At first he thought the thing on Owen's thigh was just a deeper shadow, until it moved. The darkness seemed to pulse and ooze up, like some kind of slug. As it moved, he could see that the tendril climbing Owen's leg stretched back into the hall, farther than he could make out in the darkness. He grabbed Owen by the waist and jerked them both back into the room, shoving the door shut behind them. 

"Koko, what-" 

"There was something on you. It looked like a- a vine or something. I don't know what it was." 

With a shaking hand, Owen pointed behind to a point in the room behind Koko. "Like that?" 

There were more of the tentacles reaching out of the dark, creeping towards them. He turned back to Owen, meeting his eyes. They didn't need to say a word. It was time to run. 

As Koko's hand touched the doorknob, another tendril shot out of the keyhole and wrapped around his wrist. He tried to jerk away from the slimy touch, but it held him fast. "Owen!" 

He heard the camcorder hit the floor. Owen's fingers were at his wrist in an instant, trying to pull the thing off him, but it was like trying to uncoil Damien. "I'll get it," Owen muttered urgently, "hang on, I can-" Owen's fingers kept scrabbling, but his voice cut off with a squeak. One of the tentacles had found its way to his mouth. 

Koko wrapped his free arm around Owen and pulled him against his side, afraid the thing would try to drag him away into the dark. "I'm not going to let go of you." He didn't know what else to do. 

He could feel the tendril on his wrist winding its way up his arm. He tried to tug away, but its grip was firm. He could feel a warm tingle where the slime had touched his skin and he heard Owen whimper around the tentacle exploring his mouth. _Oh God, please don't let it be poisonous._

There were more of them, sliding up his legs. Terrified as he was, it was almost a relief when they wrapped around his legs and Owen's together. At least they wouldn't be alone. As the tentacles bound them against each other, he could feel that Owen was hard against his hip. It was only then that he noticed Owen's whimpers had taken on a different tone. 

The tentacle that had been climbing his arm slid across his chest, dragging over his nipples and leaving the hot tingle of its slime in its wake. It meandered around his chest and slowly down, feeling around between them even as the other tendrils comtinued to bind them close, and Koko could feel his body responding. Owen's hips rocked slightly, a desperate little moan forcing its way last the tentacle in his throat. 

Koko didn't dare open his mouth but he tried to comfort his partner without words, leaning his forehead against Owen's, letting their noses bump together. The tentacles climbing their legs had begun to drag their pants down and Koko suppressed a gasp at the feel of Owen's hot skin against his. Between them, the tentacle slid down to wrap around both their cocks, pulsing and squeezing. As the thin tip of the tentacle found his urethra, Koko hid his face against Owen's neck and moaned, hips jerking involuntarily as the tendril entered him. Under his lips, he could feel the tentacle in Owen's throat moving. 

The heat of the slime inside him had him too desperate to think. All he could do was cling to Owen as the tendril fucking his cock squeezed and rubbed them against each other. When another tendril slid up his inner thigh, he found himself hoping it would fuck him. It didn't make him wait long. 

The night passed in a blur. He didn't know how much of sticky mess between them was him, how much was Owen, how much was the slime from the merciless thing that wouldn't stop touching them. 

As the pink dawn light began to filter through the window, the tentdrils on them, in them, seemed to melt away. Koko felt his knees wobbling and he clung tight to Owen. The two of them slumped back against the wall, sliding to the floor in an exhausted heap. 

"Koko?" He could hear the hoarseness of Owen's voice, even muffled against his shoulder. "Do you think they'll make us pay for the camcorder?" 

He let out a short, startled laugh. " _Owen._ " Even as fucked out as he was, he felt a warm twinge as Owen's arms squeezed around him. "Come on, let's get out of here, or we're not gonna make the house show." 

They struggled to their feet and began to make their way out of the haunted house, leaning on each other for support.


End file.
